Ice Skating
by ncislove
Summary: ...and when he really thought about it, he vaguely remembered agreeing to go just so she'd shut up and kiss him.


This is for Jo – because she's awesome and a Gabby fanfic enabler.

I don't own Gibbs or Abby or NCIS. Don't sue me, please. I make no money.

----

"Hmm?" Gibbs lifted his head to try and capture her lips in a kiss, but Abby pulled back.

"You agree..?"

"I agree." Gibbs pulled her back down and wrapped his arms around her as she sank against him and pressed into his kiss.

---

"You want me to what?" Gibbs tugged lightly on Abby's pigtail.

"Gibbs, you promised!" Abby glanced back at him from where she stood, switching off Major Mass Spec.

Gibbs thought back to the night before. She had been mumbling something about wanting to go ice skating, and when he really thought about it, he vaguely remembered agreeing to go just so she'd shut up and kiss him. He didn't think she was serious, but apparently he was wrong. "If you really want to go, we'll go." As much as he wasn't interested in going, he wouldn't (couldn't) deny his girl what she wanted. "Sunday after church?"

Abby beamed at him. "Sunday after church would be perfect, I can't wait!" She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and show him just how happy she really was, but the little security camera that blinked in the corner of her lab kept her response to a minimum.

"Alright, I'll meet you upstairs in five?"

"I'll be there." Abby grinned as his lips brushed lightly across her cheek.

---

Gibbs could feel the bundled energy radiating off of her body as they sat side by side during Sunday service. She had chattered non-stop about ice skating from the time they'd woken up, all through breakfast and during the entire ride across town to church. By the time it was over, he could tell it was taking all of her control not to jump up and let out a whoop of joy until they were in the parking lot.

The church wasn't far from the outdoor ice rink that Abby had picked. "You ever been ice skating before, Abbs?" Gibbs nodded to the large rink in front of them. There were a few people skating, but the ice was mostly clear.

"Nope, but… and this is a secret, so if I hear DiNozzo talking about this, you'll be sleeping alone for a week, but I love watching it. It's like they fly across the ice, it's amazing!"

Gibbs chuckled; he could imagine the ice princess comments DiNozzo could come up with. "My lips are sealed."

"Good. Have you been ice skating?"

"We didn't have ice rinks like this up in Stillwater. Shannon took Kelly once, but I was away on duty."

"Oh." She was always unsure of what to say when Gibbs mentioned his late wife and daughter; though she was glad he felt comfortable enough to share those memories with her.

"Come on," Gibbs grabbed hold of her hand and tugged her towards the ice skate rental booth. The man behind the counter gave them a few tips for heading out on the ice and then left them lace up their skates.

They wobbled over to the entrance to the ice and Gibbs stepped on first and then turned to help Abby. She slipped slightly, but Gibbs' firm hold on her forearms kept her from falling. "You steady enough for me to let go?"

"I… I think so." Gibbs dropped his hold and moved back to give Abby some space. She tried to push forward, but her foot slipped from under her and she ended up on her rear. "Ouch!"

"Up you go." Gibbs pulled her back to her feet. "Relax and remember what the guy at the rental booth told you."

Abby took a deep breath as Gibbs let go and she moved her feet awkwardly, inching forward slowly. As she moved closer to Gibbs, he backed up, keeping his hands out for her to grab if she felt the need. They moved ten feet along the ice before Abby felt her balance start to waiver and she grabbed hold of Gibbs. "If you've never been ice skating before, why am I the only one having issues?"

"I never said I haven't been ice skating, just not at a rink like this. Used to ice skate on a local pond in Stillwater when it froze over in the winter. Come on, keep steady… just like that." Gibbs skated backwards not quite pulling Abby, but keeping her steady as she worked towards him. "See, you've got it now."

"This is fun, Gibbs!" By the time they made the full circle of the rink Abby was able to skate without holding on to Gibbs for support. Abby was nearly out of breath when she skated back to the side. "So, because you used to skate, can you do cool stuff like spins and jumps and stuff like that?"

"I wasn't a figure skater."

"But can you?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You made it sound like you never skated before and that was a lie."

"I didn't lie, and I'm sure. No spins or jumps, I promise. Come on, one last time around and then I think it's time to head home. We've been out here for two hours and I'm getting cold. We'll be sore tomorrow after all this."

"OK." Abby skated off with a smile. Gibbs let her get ahead and then skated after her, wrapping his arms around her middle when he finally caught up.

---

"I can't do it."

"Come on Abbs, up the stairs. A warm bath will feel good."

"I'm sure it will," Abby stood at the base of the stairs leading up to his bedroom and master bath. "But my legs, they won't move." After skating they had sat for a few hours at a café for lunch and to look over the Sunday paper. By the time they were ready to go home, Abby was whining like a baby over her stiff muscles.

Gibbs was sore too, but he'd been through worse, so there was no need to complain. "Come on." He lifted her and started up the stairs, biting back a groan as his thighs screamed in protest.

Once they were settled in the hot bath, Abby forgot all about her sore legs as Gibbs massaged her shoulders, pausing every minute or so to place a kiss somewhere along the back of her neck, on the shell of her ear, or on the curve of her shoulder.

"We should go ice skating again sometime." Abby leaned back against his chest with a sigh.

"You say that now…" Gibbs ran his hands along her thighs, pressing his thumbs into the muscle and chuckled when she gasped. "Your muscles say otherwise."

---

End.


End file.
